There are many different types of wall hangers which are used for mounting and hanging art work and related items to room wall surfaces. One problem associated with existing two piece hangers is that exacting orientation of the hangers on the wall and the article to be hung is required so as to avoid leaning of the hung article so that its orientation will be horizontal and parallel to the floor and ceiling of the room.
The current invention provides for correct orientation by allowing some relative movement between the hanger piece on the wall and the hanger piece on the object to be hung on the wall.
Further the attachment of the two hanger pieces to one another should provide for some physical connection between the two hanger pieces to keep the two hanger pieces from separating and to cause the two hanger pieces to resist vertical movement between them so as to be able to support the object to be held against the wall. With light weight objects to be hung, stopping relative movement is easier than when the objects weigh more. For example, a one pound picture frame puts less of a vertical strain on a hanger mounting than does a ten pound picture frame.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.